


I Want To Go Home

by Amydiddle



Series: Stanuary [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Saddness going into Happy, Stan O' War II, Stanuary, Teen Stans, prompt, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: The same phrase holding a different meaning and said at two different times in the same man's life. All he wants to do it go home...whatever that truly means.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stanuary Week 1: HOME

Blood was pounding in his ears and words were being played over and over in his head. Louder and louder they were circling and he could not get them to stop. It had all happened in an instant. It had all fallen apart in just a few short minutes. It almost felt unreal; like a nightmare he could not wake up from. His world was falling around him fast; all that he knew gone.

His foot was pressing against the gas pedal faster as tears began to flood his vision. He was alone. He was truly alone. More alone then he had ever been in his full seventeen years of life. He shouldn’t have gone to the science fair last night. He should have gone to the gym and took the aggression out on a punching bag.

_I should have. I should have. I should have._

“I should have,” Stanley gave a sob, turning the wheel fast to get the car around the corner. The red vehicle almost crashed into the fence that was his destination; the only thing stopping that was the teenager in the seat slamming his foot on the brake.

In front of him, beyond the worn fence sat a swing set that faced the ocean. High tide was in and dark waves were rolling in and out in a gentle movement. It all seemed so peaceful after what had just transpired not far from the shore.

Shaking hands turned the car off and got him out. He pulled his sneakers off and left them on the pavement by the car. His legs moved him onto the sand and towards the old swing set.

He ignored the splinters imbedding into his skin as he ran his hand over the worn wood of the set. The teen stared at the two plants that made the seats and the old rope that hung them. All those years of laughter and dreams gone in a matter of seconds.

Stan moved and sat on his normal swing, using his heels to move him back and forth. The wooden frame creaked and groaned at the weight. The set had been doing that for a couple of years now but it still did not prepare him for the sudden sound of wood cracking the pain flaring up as he landed on the ground facing the night sky.

He laid there in shock. Everything was gone and broken; it seems. Everything he knew was suddenly crumbling under him.

Ford’s swing blew gently in the sea breeze. His was hanging broken in half and hanging from a rope. A new bout of anger and tears was appearing as he hid his face in the crook of his arm. He punched the sand and screamed into the night.

If he could go back nothing would be broken. If he could go back, he would be in his bed and pretending to smile as his brother raved about his new school. If he could go back, he could be…

“I want to go home,” he mumbled, “I want to go home.”

* * *

“I want to go home.”

Stanford looked up from his journal to look over at his twin. Stanley was laying across the bench at the table in the small dining area in the Stan o’ War II.

“Home?”

The older twin closed the journal where he had been cataloguing their recent adventure to turn his full attention to his brother. Stanley nodded his head; giving a small sigh.

“Yeah home. Ya’ know,” the man waved his hands around vaguely, “the Shack, Soos, the kids…what day is it actually? The kids are graduating soon and we don’t want to miss that.”

Stanford glanced over at the calendar that was handing on the limited wall space in the room.

“It is still January, Stanley,” he stated before turning his attention to his brother. “We just left the kids’ place and they don’t graduate till June.”

“Still January,” Stan muttered with a frown, “Feels like longer.”

Silence fell between the two of them. Stan going back to whatever he had been doing before the sudden exclamation and Ford to pretending to write the details of the recent adventure. The old man glancing at his brother every so often before closing the book.

“You know, for a second there I believed you were talking about going back to Glass Shard Beach,” he remarked and gave a small chuckle at how ludicrous the idea sounded.

When they had begun their journey around the oceans the only time the beach had come up was once and Stan had brushed it off as a destination that they could go to if Stanford really wanted to. They had sailed into the small town soon after and only spent a few days there before beginning their main mission. Their childhood town was never brought up again by either of them.

“That place hasn’t been home for me since I left it,” Stanley remarked, “Good riddance to that dumb town too. Nothing good ever came out of it. I mean, do you even consider it home now?”

Stanley sat up and looked intensely at his twin. Stanford stared back, unsure of how to answer it.

“I…I don’t think it really was my home either,” Ford said carefully, “More of…the place I lived until I could leave. We bother never wanted to stay…both of us itched to leave.”

“Exactly. Home ain’t supposed to be a place you want to leave.”

“Guess you are right,” Stanford agreed slowly and looked around the small cabin.

“Course I am right. This is the one thing I am right about,” Stanley laid back down on the seat and stared up at the ceiling. “Though…I am happy to be back at sea. This is where I want to be I just miss them.”

Stanford stared at Stanley, understanding finally passing into his mind when he noticed the sweater his brother was wearing. Mabel had made it this year for a Christmas present.

“I miss them too, Stanley,” Ford said with a gentle smile.

“We got to think about the best graduation gift to give them,” Stanley said as he tried to move the conversation onto something else, “None of that usual stuff. They both need something big and great.”


End file.
